Unconditional Love
by LuvHarryP
Summary: sequel to Unwanted advances: Harry is twenty two and trying to focus on a future with George but ghosts from the past come back to haunt him and seem ready to destroy the happiness he has found,and Charlie and his daughter. warn slash HP/GW, CW/GP, SS/NT
1. birthday surprise

It was the end of July and Harry's birthday. He was twenty two years old. He was home for once. He had joined the national quidditch team out of school and they played the summer months. The semi-finals were over and the final game was not till next week in Romania. As starting seeker he had played in the finals two of the three past years and they had one once. Harry had surprised everyone with his career choice. He had been divided between his love for Charms and potions. And had found a balance. He had graduated in June as a healer, apprenticing under Madam Pomfrey. It combined both fields. Madam Pomfrey usually left potion making to his dad but Harry had also apprenticed with his dad and become a potions master second class. It would have taken a lot more time and three more years to be a first class like his dad but it was not where his heart lay. He and his dad still spent a lot of time in the lab together and would continue. Poppy had retired and in September Harry would be the healer for school. George still taught flying and ran the shop in Hogsmeade, Fred now running a second location in London and married to Alicia.

Harry looked at his family. His Dad and Dora had two kids together. Damon was six and his little sister Iola Drusilla was three. Iola was definitely her Daddy's princess. But she was definitely high on Harry's list as well. Remus and Sirius had come with Max and Rory as well. He could not believe Rory would start school in a year. Among the Weasleys were Grant and Charlie. Stephanie had been joined by two brothers, Gareth and Markus but she was Grant's secret favourite. Harry watched Grant and his daughter and there was definitely no doubt she was that.

Harry looked at Fred who was coming his way. "Where is your brother anyways? I would think my boyfriend could manage to show up on time."

Fred laughed. "He is working on a special surprise for you for your birthday. I have a feeling that you will think that it is worth the wait."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. George definitely liked his surprises. Nothing had changed there. But that was not always a good thing. He loved George dearly but sometimes he scared Harry with his boyfriend. He could see from the looks on faces he was the only one not aware of what was going on. Even his dad had an odd look on his face. Harry was confused but it would not take long for him to get an answer to his question.

Suddenly a little ball of gray fur with a huge pink ribbon around his neck dashed at him and he scooped it up. "For me?"

George smiled and came to kiss him. "I knew you were sad since Whiskers died and you needed a new cat. I hope it is enough to forgive me for being late."

Harry's beloved cat he was given from Narcissa had died that winter. He had not had the heart to replace Whiskers yet. But he always thought he would have a cat around him. But he had spent time with Rory's cat. And he kept telling himself he would soon enough. It was just hard to replace a cat he had for nearly seventeen years. He had his owl besides. He was touched especially since the cat was the spitting image of whiskers. But he was not sure what all of the excitement and odd looks were about over his new kitten.

He looked at George. "I love my gift and you but I am not sure it is worth all the hype."

George laughed and pointed at the cat's neck. "You have only noticed half of the gift."

Harry realized what he mistook for a tag on the collar was a ring. Not just a ring. It was an engagement ring. He gaped at the platinum band which had a large ruby center with little diamonds along both sides of it. George had made quite a bit of money with his shop not to mention teaching but he was still shocked. He was still gaping when George took the ring from the collar.

He knelt in front of Harry. "I love you. You are my heart and soul. You make me laugh. I want to spend my life with you, have a family with you. Marry me."

Harry had been waiting for this but he could still not believe this was happening. He nodded as he was choking on his words. "Yes."

George took the ring and slid it on to Harry's hand and standing he swung Harry off the ground and around in a circle as he kissed him. George had asked Severus his permission to propose and Severus had provided him the ring. Severus had bought it for Lily. He had never been able to give it to her. But she would have been happy to see her son wear it. He had only ever proposed once, to his beloved wife and mother of his two youngest, but he kept the ring for Lily would always have a part of him because of the son they shared together.

Severus came to congratulate them and explained about the ring. "I thought it would mean more to you then some new ring from the shop."

Harry hugged his dad and Dora. "It does. Thank you for it Dad. I can't believe that this is happening."

The birthday party turned into an impromptu engagement celebration as well. The Weasleys were of course just as happy. Molly had always wanted Harry as a son. She had loved him as one since he was a little boy. But she was definitely over the moon when she found out it would be for real. Harry's siblings were excited to have George as a brother. But the only thing Iola wanted to know was the name he had chosen for the cat. Harry had bought her one like Rory for both his sisters loved cats. His new one turned out to be a part kneezle from Arabella as well.

Harry laughed and looked at his cat. "Well in honour of my late cat, this is Sir Bear, as he has already become my little ring bearer."

Author note: Iola Drucilla: Iola (Greek) means a violet, and is the name of one of the wives of Hercules, carries on the Greek myth tradition of the Blacks, Drucilla (Latin) fruitful is a nam from Roman history like Severus, daughters of both Emperors Coligula and Agrippa carried the name


	2. bachelor party

The family was definitely having a unique Christmas. Harry and George had decided to be married on Christmas Day. The families were having the traditional Christmas dinner on the eve before and then George and Harry would have their bachelor parties. It would allow the grooms to take a proper honeymoon before the new term started. There were only a few students as usual staying for Christmas that year and if there was any need of a healer Harry's dad promised to go. Fred was going to check in on George's shop but they had good staff and George had little doubt the shop would be fine while they were gone. The Malfoys had somehow taken over the wedding and with Narcissa and Molly planning and Lucius picking up the bill the grooms were not sure about any of it but for the fact it was to be held at Malfoy manor as it had the most space.

Harry could not wait for their wedding day. He and George had wanted to marry on Christmas Day but were worried. The family assured them they could celebrate a day early. A few questioned sharing their anniversary with the holiday but they didn't. They had their first date for the Yule Ball. It was eight years since that day. The Albus problems had caused tension for a bit. But they looked at it as proof they were meant to be together. And it seemed fitting to be married on their anniversary.

Christmas Eve everyone was at the Burrow for an early dinner. Molly had outdone herself. They had used a warming spell for between the growing Weasley clan, Harry's family, Sirius and Remus with the kids, and the Malfoys, the kitchen could not have held them all. But they had all wanted to be there for it. After dinner it was time to head for the bachelor parties, well the younger ones were going for it.

Charlie clapped Harry on the back. "Ready to go little brother? The rest of your party is waiting for us in Hogsmeade?"

George raised an eyebrow. "Hey you're my brother, aren't you supposed to come to my bachelor party?"

Harry reminded his fiancé that they shared brothers. Charlie was the only one going with Harry anyways. Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Oliver were waiting in town for him, and Katie. Draco was of course coming. Alicia as Fred's wife and Angelina were going with George. Like the brothers, the quidditch buddies were divided. They were going to Diagon Alley while Harry and his group went to Hogsmeade. They had flipped a coin on the choice. Harry and George were being kept apart till the ceremony. Harry was the younger so he would be escorted down the aisle. He had been worried Dora would be hurt but she had sworn she understood when he asked Uncle Moony to walk him down the aisle with his dad instead. She knew Remus was his second dad and in his life since he was five. She definitely got that. George's brothers were standing for him with Fred as best man. Harry had Draco, Neville, Hermione, Oliver and Luna with Draco as his best man. Iola wanted to be involved so Hermione had introduced the muggle concept of flower girl. Damon was going to walk with her to get her own the aisle.

Harry was always amazed when he saw Hogsmeade's changes. The town had grown over the years since the war. There were new businesses and even a club and new life there in town. Harry went into town often to visit both his fiancé and errands but he had not gone to the bars very often.

Harry was amazed when they entered the club. "Wow. Things have changed since the days when we were in school with the Three Broomsticks."

Oliver laughed from where he was waiting with the others. "We will have to tell your soon to be husband to take you out more often. You live up the road."

The store was up the block. But Harry and George would be living at school. They both already did. They would be in Harry's new apartments as they were attached to the infirmary. George had lived at school and left the one bedroom flat above the shop to his brother before they opened the other shop and Fred moved to London. He now allowed his assistant manager to live in the flat in return for his work. Harry's dad had promised them a home. There were of course a number of homes with the Prince inheritance for the summers and such. The Potter wealth did not have any homes he knew of other then the ruins. He never looked into it though. Harry would be Lord Potter-Prince when his father died but other then a home from his dad, the actual Prince fortune would be divided mainly between Damon and Iola. A smaller chunk Harry would get but because the Potter estate nearly matched the Prince, it was only fair. Harry had definitely argued that. Besides George was already making a small fortune with his business and both he and Harry made good money teaching plus Harry's quidditch money. He got a big bonus as they had won their second world cup since he joined the team.

Katie passed Harry a beer. "Good thing your father is a potions master for we have every intention of getting you good and drunk tonight."

Hermione laughed. "His father might think it was good punishment not to give him one, for getting too wild."

Harry shook his head. He reminded them both he was a potions master second class himself. He was more than capable of brewing his own hangover potions. But his dad had already supplied him some for him and his wedding party. As well as George and his family as well. They knew he did not drink much but it was his last night of freedom and they wanted him to let his hair down and have a wild night. He knew George would have the same so Harry allowed it and was getting nice and drunk and having a good time dancing with his friends as well.

He was worried though when he had noticed someone. "I think I need to cut back on the alcohol. I swear I just saw Albus."

The others thought he was crazy but Charlie noticed as well. "No that is Aberforth. He still lives in town here. Didn't think to see him in a place like this."

Harry knew his brother was making sense. Aberforth definitely lived in town. But there was something about the man which seemed odd. He had not seen the man a lot but he was acting different. There were a number of times that night Harry was sure the man was watching him. He tried to remind himself the man had testified against his brother but because he looked so much like Albus he was just on edge about it. The few times he thought the man was eying him up he reminded himself he had been drinking too much and the booze was getting to his head. Nothing more then that.

Charlie finally drew him away to apparate him to the manor for the night. "Better get you to bed. Don't want you stumbling over your vows tonight."


	3. Christmas wedding

Harry was definitely in need of the hangover potion the next morning. But he still felt amazing. Today he married the man of his dreams. George would become a Snape. They had decided even though Harry had Damon now that he and George would use Snape. Bill, Percy and Fred were still left to carry on Weasley. Harry and George were going to start a family right away. Even though his dad had a three year old he was excited at the prospect of being Grandpa. Remus was as well. Both his dad and Uncle were there helping him get ready for the ceremony. He was really happy his Uncle had agreed to walk him down the aisle with his dad. Sirius and Dora would be watching with pride with Max and Rory in the front row. Severus and Dora had given Harry a beautiful set of cufflinks to wear that day. One was a lily with a small snake wrapped about it and the other a moon and star. The first represented his Mum and Dad, and the second represented Uncle Moony as well as the Blacks.

Harry was not surprised when they went out to the gardens. He assumed the ballroom was for the reception. But he was surprised when a horse drawn sleigh waited. He saw it was decorated in greenery and roses. His dad and Uncle said nothing but helped him into the sleigh. He noticed for the first time the tracks in the snow and realized the others had gone. On the edge of the grounds was a beautiful woods and the sled took off towards them and into them. As they went Harry noticed the faerie lights strung through them and a warming spell as they drew into a clearing. In the large clearing there were rows of golden chairs leading to the front where an arch of Christmas greenery and fairy lights stood with George, his family, the ministry and Harry's attendants. The trees surrounding the clearing were filled with faerie light and red and gold bows and winter roses giving the feeling of Christmas trees. The warming spell stopped the snowflakes from falling on them so one felt like they were in a beautiful snow glob. Harry was amazed and drinking it in as Iola and Damon walked down the aisle but his eyes were soon on George and never left him.

The minister began as Harry got to the front. "We are gathered here to join these two men in marriage. Who gives this young man away into marriage?"

Severus kissed his son before handing him to George. "His Uncle and I do."

The minister turned to George. "Do you George Fabian Weasley take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death parts you?"

George was actually in tears. "I do."

And to Harry. "Do you Harry James Snape take George as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death parts you?"

Harry was no better. "I do."

Fred handed Harry the ring. "Take this ring and claim my twin as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on to his hand. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

Draco handed a ring to George. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness."

George slid it next to Harry's engagement ring. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

The minister smiled. "I now proclaim you husbands. George you may kiss your husband."

George drew Harry into a long passionate kiss. They had to be drawn apart and reminded that they needed to sign the wedding license. Harry and George happily signed them with Fred and Draco to become Harry and George Snape. As they were proclaimed that they headed down the aisle towards their private sled under a shower of snowflakes which were released from the spell keeping them at bay, as they headed down the aisle. They were to be given a private sled ride as the others headed for the reception, some private time Harry was quite happy to snuggle under a fur blanket with his husband. He loved that word, his husband. Eight years ago they had made their entrance as everyone was heading for the ball and wondering who Harry's date was going to be. They would be making their grand entrance again but to their surprise only for they had no idea what to expect. They both knew it would be incredible.

George kissed him as they road. "I know that we have to go to the reception but I can't wait to whisk my husband away on our honeymoon and make love to you."

Harry blushed a bit and kissed him. "I can't wait either. To make love to the man I love. And to start on a family. I wonder where they are sending us though."

Eventually they had to head inside. They were amazed for the ballroom of the manor was breath taking. There was the same snowflake affect but a spell like the Great Hall instead. A dozen over twelve foot Christmas trees lined the walls decorated in fairy lights and silver and crystal ornaments. Beautiful round tables done in red and gold but with great silver center pieces filled with winter roses were around the dance floor, and a head table at the front. It definitely reminded them of the Yule Ball and made them so happy to have the wedding on their anniversary. Their families waited to greet them and Harry could not stop thanking Molly and Narcissa for planning such a beautiful wedding for them.

Dinner was the customary Christmas dinner done Malfoy style. There was stuffed goose and cranberry sauce, black truffles, lobster bisque, roasted yams and so much more. There were even some of the Weasley improved Christmas crackers. Harry had joked that they would have to change the name of the twins' business as now two of the partners were Snapes but George was happy to continue the name, even if he was not a Weasley by name any more, as he was still one by blood.

George led his husband onto the dance floor for their first dance after dinner and kissed him. "You know we will never have an anniversary to ourselves."

Harry smirked at him. "That just occurred to you now? That is why our families questioned our timing. But I would not have it any other way."

After the first dance Molly claimed Harry and Dora claimed George for a dance. It was tradition. Iola though was quite adamant on the third dance with her big brother and Harry was only too happy to oblige while George took Rory for a spin. After the cutting of the beautiful snowflake covered cake and a few more dances Harry and George were presented with a portkey to take them away for their honeymoon.

Lucius shook his head, as he planned it, when they asked where. "Hold on and you will see soon enough. I am sure you both will definitely approve of my choice."


	4. alone time

Harry and George had no idea what to expect when they opened their eyes. They could see they were in a beautiful Middle Eastern city. Harry found a note in their bag from his dad. They had not wanted to try and explain to the staff of the muggle resort in front of them that they had no idea what country they were in. That was something they did not even want to try and explain to muggles.

Harry smiled. "We are in Istanbul. This is the Ciragan Palace on the Bospherous."

George smiled. "Turkey, definitely a new one for us."

Harry had traveled through Europe and parts of Asia for quidditch and last year the finals had been in the US. Their families had wanted to do something unique for the boys. Turkey offered a number of things to see and do. The hotel was a beautiful former Ottoman emperor's palace and was one of the most luxurious places in the capital for them to stay. They would be able to do some travel through apparition though Harry found a note that they were booked for two nights at a hotel in Athens on their way home so they could also see the Acropolis and some of the sights there.

The desk manager smiled when they checked in. "Ah we have been expecting you gentleman. The Emperor's suite has been made ready for you."

Harry whispered in his husband's ear as they followed a bell hop. "I think this calls for a game of sultan and harem boy. I wonder if dad was trying to inspire us."

Groaning George tried to push away that thought. As much as his father in law wanted to be a grandfather he did not think like that. George did not want him to. But as they were shown into the luxurious suites with their huge windows and balcony over looking the Bospherous and the pool area down below, he liked his husband's idea. He had been waiting to make love to his husband for so long. They had never been together. And he planned on making it absolutely perfect. He had to deal with Harry's fear from when he was raped but he would.

It was late into the evening so they had no excuse to head straight for bed. They only half listened to the bell hop who had led them. He told them about the hotel and its amenities. Harry thought they would likely make use of them. But for tonight they were going to do nothing but enjoy the bed.

George smiled when they were alone in the luxurious suites. "I could get used to this. I believe that bellhop said something about the sunrise over the water."

Harry laughed and started helping his husband disrobe. "Well that is many many hours away George. What are we going to do to stay awake until then do you think?"

Though George suggested going and getting some sleep after their long day he was only joking. He led Harry into the bedroom. They had waited so long to be together like this. They had come close but had never gone all the way. Tonight they would. And no protection. They hoped Turkey would work its magic for them. Harry found himself lowered back against the bed and his husband's lips on his. There was none of the fear there had been before. As he made love to his husband for the first of many times that night none of the old fears and pain came back to him. Harry was not scared as he feared he would be. He felt safe and loved, and when his husband sunk into him all he knew was he wanted more. Charlie had been right as had his dad and Uncle. When he was the man he loved the fear of what had been done to him would slip away and he would know and feel the love of the man he was with.

It was not till hours later when they went out onto the balcony for the sunrise that they noticed something. There had been a bottle of wine and some chocolate dipped fruit out there. It was a bit early for a champagne toast but they would keep it till later, George putting a chilling charm on it. But the fruit they could enjoy.

George fed him one of the chocolate covered strawberries as they gazed over the water. "This place is incredible. I can see it bringing great inspiration."

Harry nodded. "I think we will have to actually pull ourselves away from the bedroom once and a while. There are some sights I would definitely like to see."

Kissing him George assured him he felt the same way. That is as long as Harry wanted to see him mainly. Though Harry made a joke about a male harem he settled back into his husband's arms. Before they headed inside for a bit of actual rest in the bed before they went to the Sofia and Blue Mosques that afternoon Harry noticed something they had not seen before. Not at least he assumed it had been a message from the family. He picked up the card. There was nothing written inside. All that there was though was a symbol on the front of it.

Harry showed the card to his husband. "Does that look familiar to you? It looks almost like the symbol for the order. I swear I have seen it like this some where."

George thought for a moment his husband had a point but he shook away the thought. "Just a reminder of our family I am sure. Come on my love, we need sleep."

Drawn back to the bedroom Harry settled into his husband's arms for some sleep. It took a bit to fall asleep. There was something about the symbol on the card which bothered him. And if it had been a message from their family, there would have been a note inside. He shook away the thought. Maybe it was from the hotel or spa. He was on his honeymoon and h was not going to think about anything but enjoying this beautiful country and his amazing husband He and George had been through enough in their relationship. They were finally married and starting a family. Harry was not going to allow anything to

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just after New Years. Grant and Charlie had brought the kids back to school. They lived there during the school year. But they did own a house as well. It was in Montrose where Grant still played quidditch. They spent weekends and holidays there. And Grant used it after long practice as well. But the kids loved living at school. Grant and Steffie headed for town. Steffie was at six already a big flyer which was no surprise with both her dads. But she loved to read and do puzzles like Grant.

Her Papa was talking to the store clerk in the book store when Steffie spotted a book. Her Papa let her walk around the store. She knew the rules. She was not to go near the door or any where out of her Papa's sight. She could see his back from where she was when she got to the book so she knew it was okay.

She was looking at some when an older man came her way. "I am a bit surprised to see such a young woman looking at such a book. And by herself."

Steffie looked towards her Papa. "My Papa is right there and he would hear me in a second if I called. I am not supposed to talk to strangers."

The man seemed kindly enough. He looked kind of like a nice grandfatherly type. But she had always been taught not to talk to people she did not know. And her Papa would not let her come with him again. Steffie loved coming shopping with her Papa. It was their alone time without her brothers. The book she knew her and her Papa could read and the boys would not be interested and try to read with her.

The man smiled as she took the book and headed for her Papa. "You sure look like your Dads, both of them. It's been too long."

Steffie scurried off to her Papa who looked down on her. "Are you okay Princess?" and when she nodded. "I see you have already made your choice."

He bought the book along with the one for himself. The two of them headed for Honeydukes for a treat for the boys since she got a book. She did not tell her Papa about the strange man. He was just a friendly grandfather type.


	5. hospital secrets

Harry and his husband had been trying for a baby since their wedding. Other then Ginny who was still in school they were the only Weasleys without kids. Well Fred too. But Fred and Alicia were expecting any day now. Charlie had his three, Bill had Victoire and Louis, and Percy and Penny had a one year old son. Their children of course would be Snapes like Charlie's were Pages but his dad was as excited about becoming a grandfather as Molly was. It would be a long time before Damian and Iola were old enough to make him a grandfather as well. Severus was watching the infirmary for them for the weekend. Alicia was likely to go into labour at any time and George wanted to be there when his brother became a dad for the first time.

It was early Saturday morning when they were summoned to the hospital. They were the last to arrive it seemed. It had been a nice sleep in for the healer. Harry looked around the waiting room. Penny was feeding Artie a bottle, Bill was playing a game with his two, and Charlie and his kids had just arrived. His hand went to his belly. He had not told his husband yet but he had been having a feeling he was pregnant. He had been too nervous to do the test for himself if he did it wrong.

Word came about an hour later that Alicia had given birth to a healthy baby boy, the Weasley's fifth grandson, third by the name. Everyone was happy to hear the news. They would have to wait an hour to go in. Of course Alicia and Fred would be given some time to bond with the baby first. And give him his first nurse.

Harry pulled Charlie aside when George was distracted. "I need my big brother for something."

Charlie had guessed. "You were with me when I found out about Steffie, I would be happy to come with you."

It was two days before Valentine's and he and his husband had only been trying since Christmas. He knew it could take time. And a flu bug was going around school. But Harry had a feeling he might be pregnant. For right now though he did not want to get his husband's hopes up. George was so amazing with kids. He saw his husband with their nieces and nephews. George would be so amazing as a Daddy. And he wanted to put a baby in his husband's arms so badly.

Charlie smiled when Harry was on an exam table. "At least this is happier then when you were here for me."

Harry smiled back. "Look how wonderful that turned out. Steffie is such a beautiful little girl. I know you would not give her up for anything."

Charlie readily agreed. He would have rather not conceived her the way he had obviously. He still had bad dreams sometimes from the rape. But he did not regret it. It helped catch the monster who was molesting his brother. And he and Grant had a beautiful daughter that they loved more then life. But this time was still happier. This child was created from love. Well if there was a child. Charlie thought George should have been there but he understood his brother's reasoning.

Harry laughed when the healer mistook Charlie for his husband. "He is my big brother. I didn't want to get my husband's hopes up until we knew for sure."

The healer had seen that before and it only took a few moments. "Well you won't have to disappoint. It is pretty faint but you're nearly two weeks."

The baby had been conceived at the start of the month. The healer thought Harry likely did have the flu as well. It was so faint he likely would not have known so early. The baby was due at the start of November. Harry was amazed when he heard the words. He could not wait to tell his husband about the baby. But Charlie agreed to hold his tongue for he thought that telling George would be the perfect Valentine's Day gift for his husband.

George was about to ask where they went when they got back but they were ushered into the room. Fred and Alicia were in bed together. Fred was holding his son. Harry and the rest had never seen Fred so happy. Harry looked at his husband. He knew George would have the same look when he put their baby in his arms.

Harry and George were named godparents and when they were done signing the forms George took the baby. The baby looked liked Alicia in features but his red hair, freckles and blue eyes showed him to quite obviously be a Weasley.

Harry looked up from the baby in his husband's arms. "And what name have you chosen for our nephew and godson here?"

Alicia made the introductions. "Our son Bran Frederick Weasley."

They had decided to look not to Arthurian legend but to Celtic tradition for Bran, choosing the name of Bran the blessed from Celtic myth. And for their first son they had given him his dad's name for his middle name. The name brought a number of smiles and when Harry handed the baby to the proud grandparents he shared a smile with Charlie. He was of course thinking about his own baby and haring the news with his husband.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed his plans were not meant to be. For a number of reasons. He had planned a romantic dinner for his husband. Valentine's Day was on a Monday but they had still wanted to celebrate on time. But another flux of the flu seemed to have hit. His father would have been willing to take over for the evening but both Dora and Iola had come down with the flu and Harry insisted his dad was more then busy enough with his own patients to take care of.

Harry was hoping he could at least have dinner with his husband at some point. George told him he understood. He knew what he was marrying into with a healer. But he was checking on his last patient when his husband came in the door.

George showed him a stuffed bear. "Is there something you were meaning to tell me?"

Harry was surprised when he saw the bear. "I was going to tell you over dinner. I fount out when Bran was born, that we're expecting. We're two weeks pregnant."

George pulled his husband into his arms for a long tender kiss. He was over the moon with the news. He was a bit jealous when h learned Charlie had known. But not surprised. He remembered Harry had been with Charlie when he found out about Steffie. He could not believe this. They had been trying for less then two months but he still had been anxious. He knew Harry was as well. Harry would make such an amazing Papa. He of course had two amazing role models to take after.

Harry looked at the bear. "But who did that come from? Your brother swore that he would not tell anyone."

George shrugged. "I found it on our bed and there was a note saying they had seen you at the hospital and wanted to wish you congratulations."

Harry was shocked. Who would have seen him having the test? If it was family or friends they would have said something. Harry had not even told his dad yet. He and George would wait till the weekend to tell their families. He shook away the thought. He was not going to allow any worries ruin the amazing day for him and his husband. It seemed they were psychic or did not listen well for his dad showed up to take over for an hour, Damian in tow, so the two could have dinner. Harry and George shared a look and then the news after swearing his dad to secrecy till the weekend.

Severus pulled his son into his arms, worried about the note but over the moon by the news. "I am so happy for the two of you. You'll be amazing dads."

Author note: Bran Frederick Weasley: Bran (English/Welsh) in legend it is Welsh and means crow but in English it means touched by fire and I thought for a Weasley red head it was definitely fitting. Bran the blessed was a Giant King in Celtic lore but he is also linked to the Fisher King for Arthurian legend. Not only Arthur and his kids but Grandsons Artie and Gareth, as well as Steffie's middle name come from Arthurian legend so I took Bran from Celtic Lore

Frederick (German) peaceful ruler, following the tradition of first son's name coming from dad


	6. mixed news

Baby Bran gave them the perfect reason to announce to the family the good news. Fred and Alicia were bringing the baby for his first visit to the Burrow. Remus and Sirius had even been invited. Harry had told Dora and Iola the amazing news already. He knew his dad would have had a hard time keeping it from them. Damon and Iola were excited to be an Aunt and Uncle at their age. They loved that their big brother lived at school too so they could be around the baby all the time. Harry knew Rory and Max would be as well. His oldest sister was starting school that fall. He could not wait to see Rory sorted. Two siblings by blood never changed how much he loved Rory and Max, just like they had not changed his bond with the Weasleys. After all Remus was his second dad. He had a hard time keeping it from him. But George reminded him he was keeping the truth from his entire family including his twin brother so it was only fair.

Harry and George were over the moon when they arrived at the little party. George had to force himself to keep his hands off Harry's belly. It was such custom. He was happy they were finally telling everyone. It had been hard not telling Fred. But he had been the one who had suggested telling everyone in person. It made it easier with a family the size of theirs. They would have to tell the Malfoys later. It would have raised suspicion to get them invited.

Molly was in grandmother heaven as they came in. Of her six kids, Ron of course no longer included, George and Ginny were the only ones left to have a child. Five grandsons and two granddaughters definitely brought new life and happiness to the house. There were more people to knit and cook for. But that was perfect for her.

Molly ushered them towards the sitting room. "The rest of the family is in there. We are just having a bit of a buffet as we can not sit enough people any more."

Harry smiled. "The food smells amazing Molly. I am sure you have been cooking for days now."

She tried to deny it but they knew. She had done the same thing with the others when a new baby had come home. Alicia would have had meals delivered every day. Molly thought they had enough to juggle with a newborn baby home. Harry would not be surprised if he got some. It would mean little that they had house elves. But it made him smile. He always loved feeling like a member of the family.

Alicia happily handed Bran over to Harry. "You look so good with a baby in your arms. When are you and George going to have one of your own?"

George smiled as they noticed his mum as well as the Lupins joined them. "At the start of November."

The words sunk into the heads of everyone. They realized that they had just been given a definite date. Which could men only one thing, they were pregnant. No one seemed to believe the couple at first but Harry and Georg were smiling and nodding. Alicia when she realized it was true rescued her son for she knew Harry would soon be crushed in hugs. She got her little baby out just in time. Molly was in tears a she found out another of her children were about to make her a grandmother.

Rory bounced over to her big brother and practically strangled him though Remus was no better. "This is so cool. I get to start school and be an Aunt in the fall."

Harry nodded and returned the hug. "You definitely will have a few exciting months ahead of you. I will have to try and have the baby before your first game."

He had no doubt Rory would make the quidditch team. She would likely be a Gryffindor from her family history. There was an opening for both seeker and a chaser that year. Harry had been the youngest player to make the starting team and there had not been a first year since. But he had a feeling Rory would. She could out fly some of the sixth year player. George tended to think she would make seeker but she planned on trying out for both. Like her big brother she could play either.

Remus kissed him on the head. "You know I am as excited as your dad must be about this little one."

Harry nodded. "I hope so because I have every intention of my son or daughter having Grandpa Moony in their life."

Laughing Remus assured him he would be honoured. Molly and Arthur, Severus and Dora were officially the baby's grandparents but Harry knew Remus would be a doting grandpa as well. And the Malfoys would definitely dote as well and of course Sirius. And then there was all of the Weasley Aunts and Uncles not to mention Harry's siblings. This little baby would have such an amazing family. For a moment Harry remembered those first years away from his dad. He shook away the thought. He had not seen anything of his relatives since he was taken and had not really thought of them since. This was his family, and nothing else mattered any more. He and this baby were so loved. And he knew his Mum and James would be watching over him and the baby from the after life.

Bill handed Harry a glass of cider for a toast. "Now all you have to decide is who the godparents are. I mean of course you'd choose your favourite brother."

Harry laughed knowing who he was talking about. "Well I was thinking about that but you know both Max and Damon are a bit too young to be godfathers."

Laughter filled the room. George and Harry were seriously going to have a hard time deciding. Harry's siblings were too young. But the Weasleys had been his family long before he married George. But then there was also Draco But they had plenty of time to consider such things. They were just enjoying the news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus waited until his son had told the Malfoys the news. But then he had gone to Lucius. He wanted to look into both Albus and Ron. He knew Ron had been released from prison at the age of eighteen and had spent three years in a half way house, part of his plea for testifying against Albus. But Ron had been in and out of trouble since his release. He blamed Harry for his imprisonment and his family turning their backs on him. Lucius learned Ron had been released from his most recent stint in prison for a charge of petty theft and was now working in the muggle sector as no one in the wizarding sector would hire him.

Severus was relieved to hear Albus was still criminally insane. He had been kept heavily drugged and in the wizard version of a straight jacket. The healers doubted even when his fifteen years were up if he was still alive he would ever be released. But his health had been going down hill Severus had assured his son that when he found out the man had not got a life sentence as they were sure he would.

Lucius looked at Severus as they were heading to meet Harry in town two weekends after Harry found out. "We will keep an eye on your son, you know that."

Severus sighed. "I thought this was all behind us. Harry has had peace all these years. I know I could be jumping at shadows but I won't risk my grandchild."

His brother definitely agreed. He loved Harry as a second son and he would do anything to keep Harry and the baby safe. He had failed when Harry was a kid. He shared his brother' guilt to this dy. Harry had been happy for so long now. He had an amazing career, a healer and potion master second class, a wonderful husband and his first baby on the way. They could be making too much of this but they would take no chances with Harry or the baby.

Severus was surprised when he saw his son coming his way alone. "I thought Stephanie had come with you to see her Uncle George."

Harry smiled and nodded. "She has. She is hanging out with him in the shop. I had to head and pick up a few supplies and my husband was more interesting."

Lucius knew how Severus felt. He had become a grandfather in October when Susan had given birth to son Edgar Draco. Draco was the first of their group to have a baby. But Hermione who was an attorney with Draco and Viktor had been the first married, followed by Luna and Neville. Blaise was planning on proposing to Ginny soon who was a chaser for the Harpies now. Lucius was of course over the moon about his grandson and would do anything to protect his nephew's baby like he would with baby Edgar. Lucius considered Baby Snape a grandchild as well.

They were talking when George came out of the shop and their way. "She is not with you?" and seeing Harry's confusion. "Steffie, she is missing."

Author note: Edgar Draco Malfoy: Edgar (English) great spearman. Edgar Bones was a member of the Original order and Susan's Uncle; he was killed during the first war. Draco (Latin) means dragon and is a constellation for the Black tradition of course as Edgar is Draco's first son they carried on the tradition.

I thought I would take a slight look at the other friends as I have been a bit focussed only on Harry and George. Lucius of course would be a doting grandpa.


	7. terrifying discovery

Harry stared at his husband. George was always the kind of person for jokes. But something about this really was not funny to him at all. This was not a topic he knew Harry would ever be able to find funny. After everything he had been through when he was little. He was expecting his husband to start laughing at the cruel joke. And for Steffie to jump out from some where. But neither of it was happening. And his heart started thudding like a jack hammer in his chest. His husband was serious. His knees almost gave out on him but his dad was right by his side and steadied him with a hand.

George explained as they headed into the shop. George had run into the back room to get some things. Steffie had talked about going to find Harry. George though assured her the store was almost closed for the day. Anyways he was sure his husband would be back soon enough. He had thought she would be fine. Stephanie came into town with her Papa all of the time. She knew the rules. He had thought she would not have gone wandering off on her own.

Harry was pale. "She wouldn't. Grant and Charlie have always been very strict on those rules. She is never to wander on her own or talk to anyone she doesn't know."

Lucius looked at them. "George can I use your floo please? We will have to call up to the school and tell her dads. And try and get some help to look for her.

Nodding George told him there was a floo in his work room and the powder was on the mantle. He was as shaken as his husband was. He could not believe this. His six year old niece was missing. He knew Harry had an extremely close bond with her. Stronger then any of the other Weasley grandkids. Harry and Charlie had spent a lot of time together when Charlie was pregnant and after because of what they had both been through. He knew for Harry it felt like his own daughter was missing right now. He could only imagine having to try and explain to Grant and Charlie when they arrived.

Lucius returned and assured him that help was coming for the search. They needed to go out and find out. Someone surely had seen something. George wished he had an employee on that day. Well he did but his clerk had been on her lunch break at the time.

Harry looked up the street. "I am going to head towards the apothecary. I know she knew better then to leave alone but there is a chance she came looking for me."

George nodded. "There are enough people in town today with the new shops and homes. You may not have seen her."

Severus came with his son. He knew that Harry was definitely scared. And it was not good for either him or the baby right now. Charlie would not want him to risk his son or daughter. The couple were coming down from the castle and Lucius had called in some private security and Moody as well as Sirius. They would find the little girl where ever she had disappeared off to. They prayed she had not been taken. But Harry knew the chances were slim.

He was almost to the apothecary when he spotted Charlie and his husband. He had never seen Charlie as upset as he was right now. He had not even been this bad after the rape. It was not just his child. It was Steffie. It was the daughter who had been the product of his rape. He had always been over protective of her. She was not only their first born but their only daughter. Considering her true paternity they had always been active to keep her safe from that. They had no intention of her ever knowing she was anything but Grant's precious daughter.

Charlie looked around. "We have to find her. Someone must have.....I know my little girl she would not have gone alone. She wouldn't have."

Grant held his husband in his arms. "We will find her Charlie. You know we will have our daughter back in our arms soon.

Harry prayed his brother in law was right. He kept thinking of his baby and about what happened to him when he was little. He kept having horrible flashes. His father wore that Albus was still in the asylum though. But he could not get the thought out of his head that this was just a horrifying flash of what had happened in the past. They were giving up hope when the store clerk appeared. She had heard they were looking for the little girl.

She shook her head. "One of your brothers had her. I saw them walking down the street. I don't remember meeting that one but there was no missing a Weasley."

Charlie gasped for he knew there would only be one who would have taken Steffie without saying something. "Ron!"

That didn't help alleviate much fear. They knew that Ron had a grudge against the family. His parents were willing to let him back in when he had been released from prison. But when time and time again he got into trouble and refused to take ay responsibility for it. And Steffie was a symbol. He blamed Harry but Charlie feared he might also blame the little girl. She was the reason Albus had been caught in the end, or the product of it at least. And Ron had seen prison time because of it. Grant tried to reassure his husband Ron would not hurt her. He had after all agreed to testify against Albus after hearing what had happened to Charlie. But they were not sure. They had no idea why Ron would take the little girl or what he had to gain from taking her.

Charlie rested his head against his husband. "We have to get her back Grant. I can't lose our little girl. She is our only little girl, I can't lose her. I can't."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire auror department had been called out. And Lucius had called in private security and any other aid he had. He knew how close she was to his nephew. The entire Weasley family soon descended upon the school. George was feeling such guilt. Nothing Charlie and Grant said could put him at ease. He had thought she was safe. But George would not stop feeling guilty until his niece was home and safe with her dads and brothers. The boys were too young to really understand but they knew their big sister was missing and they were picking up on the tension in the room. Even the littlest kids were.

Harry was pacing as much as his husband and the dads. His dad kept trying to remind him he needed to remain calm. He did not need to lose his baby. Iola and Damon were staying with Remus and his kids right now. Sirius and Dora had both gone with the aurors to try and find a trace of her.

Dora appeared in the floo. "Moody is coming. He ha got some news for you. He hasn't told m what?

Grant squeezed his husband's hand. "You hear that Charlie, they have news about her. You know our daughter will be okay. She'll be home with us soon. She will."

He prayed his husband was right. They both looked at the latest family picture they had taken from the mantle place. Grant was thinking about the book they had just started reading. They had got a novel and he and his daughter had been reading a chapter every night. He prayed she would be home tonight so he could read to her the next chapter. He had read to her every night since she was a baby. Even when the boys came he kept the tradition. They had missed very few nights.

Moody appeared in the doorway. "I have some news about your daughter for you."


	8. old territory

Charlie was pacing back and forth. It was taking everything for him to stay there. His husband reminded him that Moody was on his way. He kept having horrible thoughts running through his head. He could not believe Ron was putting him through this. He could not believe that he would kidnap his own niece. He needed her. He had never felt this scared in his entire life. He felt more helpless then when he was being raped. He knew he would survive that. This he was not sure that he could. He was not sure he could handle if he lost his baby girl. He could tell he was worrying his husband. Grant knew where his mind was. Grant thought Charlie was stronger though then he gave himself credit for. Charlie would be devastated but he would go on for their sons.

Moody had finally appeared in the doorway. "I have some news for you about your daughter."

Charlie's heart sunk when he did not see his little girl with Moody. "Please tell me you know where he has taken her? Please."

Moody wished he could. He had definitely not been looking forward to this trip. But he did have some good news. They had a clue to where she had been taken. And he hoped that there was someone who could help them with the clue. Well he knew he should be able to help them. It bothered him to ask Harry. It had been so many years. He remembered Harry when he was a scared little boy. But he knew that Harry would be willing to do

He looked at Harry. "There was a note found in the flat Ron has been living in. Harry it mentioned something about your relatives and some playground."

Harry paled. "I......my relatives? I haven't seen them since I was five. Why would Ron take her any where near them?"

Moody was not sure. And it might not mean anything. But right now it was the only lead that they had. And if there was any chance they needed to seek it out. Severus reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder. He knew how hard it was for Harry to ever think of returning back there. He remembered taking his son away from there. He remembered when Lucius had helped him get the wills read so he knew Harry was his son. There was not one person in the room who did not hate asking Harry to remember back then. George wrapped an arm around his husband, a hand protectively against Harry's belly.

Charlie came over. "There are others who know the house little brother. You don't have to come with us."

Harry stopped him. "You know how much I love Steffie. I can face it for her. I am not five years old any more. I have my family and my husband now."

Severus took his son into his arms and held him. They had often thought about going back and confronting them. But they never had. There had been the war and the issues with Albus. There had always been something. And when Albus was taken care of and Voldemort gone Harry had moved on. He had not wanted to go back and confront them. His father still wanted to rip the Uncle part for what he had put Harry through but he had respected his son's wishes.

Harry moved towards the doors. "I remember the park where I got to go once or twice when I was little. And if she is not there Arabella might be able to help."

Grant was leading his husband out. "I just hope she is still there some where or we find some sign of where she might be. I just want my little girl home."

Harry was accompanied by his father and his husband. They apparated when they got to the school edge to the front yard of Mrs Figg. Though she lived close to his relatives he had kept contact with her over the years. Bear had come from her as had both his sister's cats. The old woman was getting up there in age and he knew it might only be a few more years left to her life. He would be sad when she passed. She had been the only good part of his life when he was a child. They were a bit surprised when she was not home so Harry led them towards the park. He shot only a passing glance towards his relative's house. He wondered if they still lived there.

They all suddenly heard. "Daddy." And they saw little Steffie running towards them, Arabella close behind.

Arabella came over as Charlie scooped his daughter up. "The smart little one spotted me while I was walking past the park. She remembered me from before."

Holding his daughter to his chest Charlie had never been so grateful in his life. Steffie explained that the odd man said he was her Uncle and he looked like the picture. He said he was taking her to see Harry but had taken her away. He had threatened he was watching and would hurt her if she talked to any of the muggles and had been hiding in the park. She had seen Arabella and had been so scared and cold she had come running at her. She had met the woman and remembered her cats.

Arabella hugged Harry. "I never thought I would see you back here Harry. You know they still live in the old house.

Harry had wondered for she never spoke of his relatives to him. "I never wanted to come back here but for my little niece I would."

He spoke to her for a time. She was over the moon to learn he was pregnant. He promised he would bring the baby to see her or bring her to him. Harry headed home with his brothers but as they were walking to school he could not take his mind off of his relatives. He had been thinking since he became pregnant about what he had been through and he knew he needed to face it one day.

Severus knew his son's heart as they got home. "If you want to go back and confront them when this is done I will go with you. Your Uncle Moony will as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moody and the other aurors were going to look into the park. Dora as she knew Steffie so well questioned her while Sirius had gone to talk to Arabella. There was a warrant out to arrest Ron. They had no idea why Ron had taken Steffie. All she could say was that she had been given a message for Uncle Harry. She had been taken there as a message to him but there was nothing else to it. Harry was not sure what had been meant by it. Severus had his suspicions. Vernon had accused Albus of telling him to pound on the child. But Albus was in prison.

Grant took his daughter to read to her in bed. He was so relieved she was home to read to her. She was spending the night with her daddies in bed. She was too scared to be alone without them that night. And right now neither of her dads wanted her from their sight either.

She looked at Grant when she was about to fall asleep. "Papa there was a strange man the day we bought the book. He tried to talk to me in the book store.

Grant remembered his daughter had been upset when she came to the front. "Sweet heart why didn't you tell me? Did he say something to you?"

She looked closed to tears. She admitted she was scared he would not let her go shopping with him again. He listened as she told him. He knew right it was Aberforth. He was not sure what the man was playing at. He had testified against his brother. But he wondered if there was something that had changed. It seemed like he could be involved but they were having problems figuring out why he would have been involved. He swore to his little girl that he was not angry with her. He knew she loved their shopping and walks as it was their only Papa/daughter time sometimes. When she was asleep he went to find his husband and the others and told them what Steffie had told him in bed.

Harry was reminded why he had felt bothered at his bachelor party and what happened that day. "We need to look into that man. I have a bad feeling about him."


	9. incredible discoveries

Harry was not sure about this and his dad was even less certain about it. He had only agreed to allow his son to come on several conditions. One was that Harry's belly had been placed in a stasis field. They were not going to risk the safety of the baby. Harry and George could not risk and would not risk losing their first child. Harry had been through so much in his life and Severus was not sure his son could handle the loss of a child. And he would not allow his son to find out if he had the strength. Albus and Ron had cost his son already too much in his life. He remembered having to perform a pregnancy test on his son after Albus had raped him. Charlie had become pregnant and he loved Steffie so much but he was an adult and about to be married when it happened. Harry had been fifteen years old, still in school and struggling with all he had been through. Harry was ready to be a daddy now, or Papa Harry had informed him. He was happily married, he had an amazing job and he and George wanted this little new life in him more then anything they ever had.

It had been a few weeks since Steffie had been taken. They had tried to look into Aberforth but the man they learned had retired and had disappeared off into the shadows some where. They had finally received permission to visit Albus but they had to wait till the drugs wore off. Harry was now at the seven weeks pregnant. Next weekend he would have his first sonogram and a month after an ultrasound. He and his husband should have been talking names and nurseries not worried about Albus. But with Ron on the run and not what had happened with Aberforth disappearing off the face of the Earth s well, there were too many questions.

Lucius had come with them. He shared his brother's concerns about Harry. Even with the stasis there was still a risk for Harry and the baby. The healers assured them even with the drugs removed Albus would be in restraints both of the magical and muggle variety.

The healer in duty looked up. "Healer Snape I presume?"

Harry nodded. "Yes and these are my father Professor Snape and my Uncle Lord Malfoy."

The healer had been told he was not coming alone. He had heard of the young man more then just the fact he was the hero. Harry had placed high for medical school and had surprised everyone by choosing to train under Poppy instead of at the hospital. He would have thought someone with his potential would have wanted something more high profile then the school hospital wing. But he handed them the forms which they signed off on and gave them their passes.

Harry walked in through the ward and was grateful his dad and Uncle were with him. Remus would have come if he had known but Harry had not told him or his husband for now. They would both have tried to stop him. And h knew he had to do this. Both for himself and his baby, and for Charlie and Steffie.

The man looked up at him. "Let me out of here. You have the wrong man. My damned brother should be in here. Albus is the criminal. Not me."

Harry stared at the man in shock. "You're telling us that you're Aberforth?"

The man nodded and the doctor confirmed that when the man had first been brought in he had kept claiming he was his twin. He had been so insistent on it. They had thought he was either just trying to be released or he was mad. They were nearly identical and they realized it would not have taken too much to switch.

Aberforth as he called himself stared at him. "My brother used one of your daddy's lovely little potions just long enough to have me take his place."

Severus was shocked. "I had been experimenting during the war with some trial potion but they were experiments back then. The imperius curse bottled."

So Albus had forced his brother to take his place and by the time the potion wore off Aberforth was locked up in an insane asylum and of course no one had believed that he had been telling the truth. And Albus Dumbledore had been living right down the road from Harry and Charlie with his daughter all of this time. He must have been waiting for the perfect time. And now Ron was out and helping him, and he had slid away again into the shadows while three was still doubt.

Severus knew there was one lat thing which could prove it and the hospital had it on hand. It was an altered version of the potion which showed what your form would be if you became an animagus. But this one would force you to take a form if you were one. Aberforth took the potion and there was no change. Lucius swore he would see to the man being released though it would take some time for he had spent eight years heavily drugged and other treatments.

Harry walked out of there with his hands against his belly. "Albus is on the run out there again? He has already gone after Steffie."

Severus pulled his son in close. "But he sent her back. I don't think he would hurt his own daughter. But I promise we will keep you and Charlie safe too."

Though he was sure Albus might not kill his heir unless maybe until he got another Harry was not sure Albus would stay away from Stephanie. He had a sickening feeling that since she was blood adopted and not biologically his any more; there was a serious risk to her being posed. But both men swore once again that they would ensure that Harry and those he cared about were safe.

Lucius kissed him on the head. "You focus on that baby in there and you let me and your dad worry. We will do everything to keep you safe this time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though they had not wanted to make a show of it they had invited Fred and Draco with their wives to come for the sonogram, and Uncle Moony. His dad was running the test for him. Harry knew they would likely have the entire family there when they had the ultrasound in a month. But for this they had decreed they could each have one sibling there and Remus had been snuck by the rest of the family.

George was in tears when he heard the heart beat sounding. "That is so incredible, but is the baby okay?"

Harry knew his husband had heard a difference from Bran ad Edgar's who they had been there for. "Dad is it what I think?"

His father had to wait for a moment. It was hard sometimes to be sure and pick it up before the ultrasound but both father and son had the same look on their face and when his father broke into a huge grin he knew that he had been right about what he was hearing. His dad nodded his head in confirmation and bent down and kissed his son on the head in amazement,

Harry saw his husband as well as the other's confusion. "It seems we are having the third generation of twins in your family."

George stared at his husband. Twins ran in the family with him and Fred plus his Uncles but still he was shocked. "Really?

Harry smiled and nodded. His husband took him into his arms when the test was done. But soon Remus, Draco and Susan and Fred and Alicia were right in the works as well. Harry really was not surprised when Sirius and the kids, and the Weasley family and Malfoys all came pouring in. He thought they had taken it too good when they had been told they could be there for the ultrasound but not this. Harry's little sisters and brothers were over the moon.

Molly kissed him on the head. "Here is hoping you don't carry on the other half, two boys. Looking at my brothers and sons you'd definitely have your hands full."


	10. new motives

Harry and his husband stood in the doorway to the nursery. One of two really as they would have one at home as well. It turned out the Potter fortune did have a number of homes other then Godric's Hollow including Potter manor, which Harry thought should be Potter Castle as it made Malfoy manor look small. But his father had insisted on giving them a home. His father still felt guilty that he was splitting his fortune almost in half for the younger two and while they had refused Prince Manor since they already had Potter manor, they had taken a six bedroom house with a few acres of land in Kent. They had decided it was a good location for going for both London and the Burrow and being on the coast it was a lovely place for weekends and holidays away from the school. The Malfoys and his Dad and Uncle had taken over the decoration of the nurseries as baby shower gifts but they had not yet kidnapped and warded them.

Harry rested his head against his husband who was behind him with his hands on his belly. It was two weeks since they learned they were having twins. Molly's words rung through their heads. They could only imagine if they were having two little boys. The Prewett and Weasley twins had been quite the trouble makers and dare devils in their lives. And it seemed both Weasleys and Snapes had boys first. They wondered if the Snape twins would be the third generation boys.

George kissed his husband's cheek. "I wouldn't mind the trouble of two little boys, it would be cute to carry on the tradition but I could handle two little girls."

Harry turned and kissed him on the lips. "Little boys like you and Fred would be quite cute. But I don't care, sons, daughters or one of both. I just want healthy."

Holding his husband close George echoed his thoughts. Neither of them card if they got pink or blue or needed some of them both. After all they had been through, George by Harry's side to guide him through all of this, they just wanted to hold two beautiful healthy little babies in their arms in six and a half months time. Harry loved being pregnant. It was such an amazing feeling having what he now knew were two little lives growing inside of him. George could not wait till the babies started moving and his husband started growing for it was not as real for him, especially since Harry had it quite easy with no symptoms yet.

George steered him out of the room. "You know we are supposed to be meeting your dad before Fred brings Bran for us for the night."

Harry smiled at the mention of their nephew. "You know I happen to think your family is taking advantage of the twins to get some free baby-sitters off of us."

Laughing George tended to agree with him on that but they would get their revenge. When the twins were born they would make sure to get them to baby sit a lot. Harry though between his Dad and Dora, his godfathers and the Malfoys they would have people competing to baby-sit. Not to mention Draco and Susan. Edgar would be a year ahead of the twins in school but he had no doubt Edgar and the twins would grow up so close. And Bran would be in the same year s the twins for the rules changed and as long as they would be eleven before the first term was over, so by Christmas time, they could be in school.

Severus appeared for them instead. "Harry your Uncle Luc thinks his men have got a lead on Ron. He wanted you to know we might have him by tomorrow."

Harry was stunned and hoped it was correct but he knew he could not hold out hope just yet. "Tell me Dad please."

Motioning for his son to sit he was a bit surprised when George headed to leave. George explained Fred was on his way with Bran. He thought he would cut his brother off on the way and give father and son some time to talk. George was not surprised when Remus appeared just as he was leaving. Remus was always there for anything big when it came to Harry of course. Harry had not had to tell him that he expected that their kids would call Remus Grandpa when they could speak. Remus seemed as surprised as Severus that George was leaving but he did not voice it.

Severus turned back to his son and explained that they had been looking into the muggle world. There was a young man scheduled to take an airplane out of Heathrow and fly to Boston the next day. They had got descriptions and they knew it was an alias, and as far as they could tell it was definitely Ron. They assumed he had likely been paid off by Albus and was sneaking out of the country to start a life in the muggle world of the US. He would have once laughed at the image but he was reminded Ron had been living and working in the muggle world since he was released from prison for he could not find work in their world.

Harry was relieved even though he told himself not to get his hopes up just yet. "His part in this could be over tomorrow? Then all we have to worry about is Albus."

Severus nodded and squeezed his son's hand. "Ron is definitely the smaller catch of the two but he was the leg man for the operation."

Too many people knew who Albus Dumbledore was. He had managed to stay free all of these years because his brother was taking his place in the asylum. But now that his brother was out and they knew the truth he had lost his cover. They were hoping between that and losing his aid in the form of Ron, that they would be able to catch him when he slipped up on something. Albus was not a man who would simply fall away to the shadows until the day he died. He wanted something, revenge was their guess, and they knew he would try something eventually. They just prayed that Harry, Charlie and Steffie would not get hurt in the process.

Severus kissed his son as they heard George coming back. "Your Uncle will com tomorrow himself and tell you how it went. Keep hope, it should work out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was feeding Bran a bottle the next morning and walking with his nephew through the halls. He hoped the twins did not take after their Dad and Uncle. He could only imagine if they were restless. Bran was one thing but twins were definitely going to be a handful as Molly put them. He was surprised when he saw Charlie and Steffie heading their way. He wondered if his dad had also told them and he assumed he likely would have. They were as affected by all of this as he was. He always felt such a pang when he knew he was the reason his brother was in this. But he was reminded Steffie would not exist if he wasn't. Steffie was the one amazing thing which had come from all of this and no one in their family would have given her up for anything.

Steffie looked at him. "Daddy says that your Uncle Luc has a picture for me to see. He says it might be the man who took me away from Uncle's shop."

Harry bent and kissed her on the head. "I believe he does. I think we must both be waiting for the same reason. Should we go meet him on the grounds?

They headed out together and Charlie explained that Lucius had sent an owl moments before saying that they had caught who they assumed was Ron and they had him under arrest. Dora would be meting them with Lucius and Steffie needed to confirm it was the same man. They spoke quietly fort they were hoping that Steffie would never have to know the truth of her paternity. Grant is and always would be her Papa.

Lucius and Dora were almost at the doors when they got out and Lucius explained as Dora showed Steffie the picture, what had happened. Ron had been apprehended with a number of muggle and wizard disguise items changing almost all of his appearance but it had only taken moments for them to uncover him properly.

Steffie hugged her daddy closely and nodded. "Daddy that is the scary man who took me and made me hide in the park. Daddy they caught him?"

Lucius answered for Charlie. "They did sweet heart and he is going to prison for a long time."

Lucius quietly explained that Ron had agreed to help them find Albus for some mild leniency. He would not get much considering his past but this time he was definitely under lock and key and there would be no escape for him this time. With Steffie identifying him they had enough over him to ensure he did his part.

Lucius looked at Charlie though and whispered so Steffie could not hear. "I wouldn't take her from school, if Ron is right Albus wants his daughter."

Charli was confused. "He had access to Steffie that day in the book store and he had Ron take her as well, I don't get this."

Lucius shook his head and sid Ron had been acting on his own according to Ron. He wanted revenge on Harry but he had not wanted his niece hurt. He had gtaken Steffie to try and make them realize that Albus was on the loose. He needed them to see it was dangerous. Albus had not tken her in the bookstore for he did not want to blow his cover at the time. But now the cover was blown and he had nothing to lose.

Charli looked at her with Harry and Bran. "She is not his daughter, shee never was and never will be. I will never let him get his hands on her. Never."


	11. learning genders

Severus had not been trained to do an ultrasound spell and if they had to wait for the equipment to be brought Harry and George would have had to wait longer to find out the gender of the twins. Severus had been reluctant though to allow his son to go away to London for the test but he knew he could not stop him. Harry was of course an adult for one thing and he could not refuse to allow his son to do something any more. And his son also deserved the bet and that included being able to enjoy every step of this pregnancy and that included getting to see his babies for the first time and knowing if they needed to decorate the nursery in pink or blue. Harry had waited an extra two weeks in hopes they could have a healer come or the equipment but it seemed fate was not working on their side.

Lucius had tried to help with his contacts and when he failed he made sure not only aurors but his private security would be with them. Sirius and Tonks would be the only two he would see. The family was coming for the ultrasound including the Black, Malfoys, Weasleys and the Snapes. Harry was not to worry if they could help it and since two of the people he had invited to be there for him and his husband were aurors he would not question the fact his dad was not forcing him to have more.

Harry and George both had a feeling there were some hidden ones around but they did not mention it. They knew their father/father in law well enough. But they said nothing for their minds were on nothing but finding out what they were having. Harry was worried as Charlie and Steffi were coming but it was his only concern.

Iola was so happy as she at on the table with Harry before he was to have the test. "Daddy says I get to be Aunty Iola. That is so cool."

Harry reached over and kissed her. "That you do princess and Rory, and Damon and Max get to be. Just like those red heads over there."

Severus scooped his daughter off the table as the healer was about to start/ Though his dad whispered most of them heard that Iola would definitely be the best Aunty or relative, at least better then those red heads over there. That brought laughter even from the Weasleys. George reminded his father in law between Harry's red accents in his hair considering he had auburn as a baby and George; the babies had a very good chance of being more of those red heads. Severus groaned when he heard that but Harry knew that it was definitely good natured and his father just wanted his grandchildren to be happy and healthy.

The healer started the test and soon everyone's eyes were on the little magic screen. Three and a half months pregnant there was something to be seen now. Harry had already been close to tears and was crying as was his husband. There were few total dry eyes. His dad and Moony were as bad a Molly.

The healer confirmed both twins were growing strong and Harry finally asked. "Are we expecting boy or girls?"

The man took a few moments and smiled. "A healthy set of twin boys."

Hearing the laughter and seeing the shock the healer had to ask. George explained that not only was he obviously identical twins but his mother had identical twin brothers as well. Their twin were a third generation of boys in their family. Harry had secretly been hoping one would be a little girl. He had thought it would be cute to have one of ach. But he and George were over the moon to be having a pair of beautiful little boys.

Molly hugged both of them when Harry was dressed again. "You know you will have a handful, especially with George as a dad."

George smirked at his mother. "I happen to think my beloved husband can get into just as much thank you. But they do have Fred and two marauders as well."

This time the groan from his dad was more real. Harry quieted his dad with a reminder that he would be in the twins' life as well and Remus was pretty tame, and there was Lily in them as well. Severus kissed his son and assured him if he could live with some red headed grandsons he could live with if they were mini marauders. George had definitely managed to make something of himself as had the marauders. If Fred and George could be so successful from their jokes into their business, he knew the grandkids in what ever path that they took could do great things as well.

Draco hugged him. "I wish you guys had the twins last year thought. It would have been so cool if our three little boys went to school together."

Harry smiled. "Jut because they won't be in the same year doesn't mean they won't be so close. Look at us and the twins before I dated George. They'll be brothers."

Edgar would be just over a year old so a year ahead of the boy in time for school, when the twins were born, but Harry and Draco loved the image of the three boys being the best of friends. Draco and Harry had been the same age but that made no difference. Lucius and Severus shared a smile thinking of how they had become brothers and then their sons had and the thought of their grandsons continuing the pattern definitely lightened their hearts.

Narcissa looked at everyone. "Well how about we all head to the manor and have some lunch. I have had the house elves cooking for a celebration for us all."

Grant looked up though when they were about to leave. "Steffie? Where did she go?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie had been waiting out in the sitting room with her brothers and a few of the others. There were too many people in the room. She was so excited to know what her Uncle Harry would be having. She had lots of Uncle but Uncle Harry had always been her favourite. He always took her flying and had bought her her cat. She thought he was going make such an amazing daddy. She had a feeling he was having two little boys. And Luna thought the same thing and Luna usually knew what he was talking about, she was very rarely wrong about such things. Steffie's daddy had said it was because he had a bit of the seer in her.

Steffie needed to go the bathroom but her daddies were in the room so she looked at one of the guards. "Can you take me to the bathroom?"

The man looked at her and smiled. "Sure thing, it is just down the hall here."

She walked with him down the hall hoping by the time they got back that they would have news. She was hoping her Uncle Harry would let her help choose names for the babies. She was after all niece to both Harry and George. She knew she was not an Aunty like Rory or Iola but he was still going to be the twins' cousin and she thought she could at least give them some suggestions on names. She had a few already in mind from reading the books her Papa always brought.

The guard pointed at the door. "I will wait out here for you. You need anything you just give a call."

Steffie nodded and pushed on the door. "I know. Besides you're a boy and boys aren't allowed in here."

The guard smiled at the comment and Steffie headed into the bathroom. She was just finishing when she was washing her hands and noticed someone else in the room. She turned and saw a man and before she could say he was in the wrong bathroom she realized it was the odd man from the book store. She had not noticed before but she realized he had taken off a charm. She backed way from him as Papa had told her to stay away from him for he was a danger.

She looked at the man. "Stay away from me, my Papa says you are bad. I am going to see my Papa."

Albus knelt down. "Your Papa is he? I will take you to see your Papa Stephanie, your real Papa."


	12. Albus' end

Stephanie looked at the man and she was reminded of what had happened with the park and everything she had been told. Her daddies had not wanted to scare her but they had known that she needed to be on edge around this man. He was not sure who he was but she knew even her Uncle Harry did not like the man and her Uncle was one of the bravest people that she knew in the world. It took a lot to scare Uncle Harry, and though he worried about her a lot she knew it had been more then that. She backed away from the man, not liking the way he was looking at her or the fact that he kept claiming that her Papa was not her real Papa.

She shook her head. "I am not going any where with you. My Papa is waiting for me. My Papa."

Albus knelt down. "You're right your Papa is waiting for you, I am your Papa little one. Didn't he ever tell you that your Daddy had you with another man?"

Stephanie looked at him and shook her head, he was not telling the truth. Her Daddy and Papa loved each other very much. Her Daddy and Papa had her together. She looked like her Papa except Daddy's red hair and blue eyes. She looked like her Grandpa Stephen as well. This man was lying and trying to hurt her, or trick her into going with him. This man was trouble and she knew who her Papa was and this was not him.

Stephanie touched a pendant around her neck. "You will not get me away from my Daddies. They will come and rescue me. You are a bad man. I am not going."

Albus grabbed for her. "Come along, no daughter of mine will act like this. We will remove the blood adoption and soon enough you will learn your place."

Before she could say something the door burst open and Albus was thrown across the room away from hr and slammed into the bathroom stall door. She saw her Uncle Harry in the doorway wearing the matching pendant around his neck and her Daddy and Papa standing behind him. She knew the spell had come from her Uncle but she noticed that he was not holding his wand.

Harry motioned for her dads to take her and her Daddy came and scooped her up into his arms as he had done when she was younger. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head against him but they did not leave the bathroom either.

Albus snarled as he was pinned against the door. "I always knew you had powers that you were not telling the world about. I will destroy you, I will."

Harry bound him tighter. "I was a child forced to hide them to protect myself but I will not let you touch my niece. I would do anything to protect my family."

Albus sneered at the boy; he did not have it in him to do anything. Albus knew he had been tried in absentia since his brother was found in his place. And he knew he was facing life in Azkaban in a dark cell. He was not bout to allow that to happen. This brat had ruined his life for too long. H had always known that Harry had gifts; it had not been accidental magic which had saved Harry as a baby all of those years ago. Harry may be powerful but he was young and he was pregnant, and he was not about to be out done by him again. He had been kept from his daughter for too long. They had thought a blood adoption would stop him. It could be removed. She might not be the child he had wanted from Harry but she was his daughter and heir. He would not be kept from her.

Harry knew the old man's mind and knew he thought that there was no risk at all to him. But there was. Harry would not let anyone else suffer. His brother had been raped trying to protect him. He was not going to allow this man to lay claim to the child of that rape. Charlie and Grant would not have to face losing their precious daughter and Harry would never face this man again.

Albus smiled. "You can't do it. See your heart is too good. You know that you will send me off to prison and one day I will get out. Your twins will never be safe."

Harry put a protective hand against his belly. "You will never touch my niece or my sons, never. You have ruined enough young lives. I will avenge even Tom."

The man was breaking free from the spell but somehow Harry used the legimency skills his father had long ago taught him and entered the man's mind. He had no idea what he was doing but he pictured a phoenix and the glow of the pure white light and the mind swam with it and there was an explosion in the mind which sent Harry stumbling back into his own body.

His dad and husband had come through the door and they both grabbed an arm on him as Moody and Dora arrested Dumbledore who had slumped alive but unconscious to the floor. They steered Harry back into the exam room and Harry listened as if watching from a far as his brothers explained what happened.

Dora looked at Albus who was about to be taken away. "What did you do to him Harry? You're in no trouble, you did it in defence but we need to know."

It was Severus who had gone into the man's mind that answered. "He cut Albus off from his power. He is basically a muggle."

Harry had fallen asleep they realized, but a healer summoned assured them that he and the babies were all fine. They were just plain exhausted. Severus scooped his son up after his wife assured him Albus would be sent off to prison even if he was a muggle now and if anything Harry would receive a reward for what he did.

George bent down and kissed his husband on the head as he followed his father in law out. "I am just glad he and the twins, and Steffie are safe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Word came a few hours later that Harry was being called a hero and was to be assured there were no legal problems. Albus had been shipped off to prison where there was no chance now that h was a muggle he would escape. Harry had been settled into bed and would sleep the night through. Charlie and Grant asked they be summoned as soon as he woke for they were so grateful that he had managed to save their daughter. Harry had given his niece the pendant which had found out where she was for the guard she had taken had disappeared and they had no idea what may have happened.

When they got home Grant tucked her into bed. "We are so proud of how brave you were today princess. Your Daddy and I were so scared."

Stephanie shocked them. "Papa that scary man told me he was my Papa not you. He was lying right?"

Grant shared a look with his husband. They had never planned on telling her that she had been a product of rape, s Stephen had never intended Grant to know. But this was different. There was a chance she would learn when she was older and if she knew they had lied to her face like this she might hate them. But they had no idea how to explain it to her. They had a hard enough time with it themselves.

Charlie sat down. "This is your Papa. He is the one who was with me when I was pregnant. He held you when you were born and has been there every day."

Grant sighed. "But before you were born that man tried to hurt your Uncle Harry but your Daddy got hurt instead. And you were born from that hurt."

They could not tell a six year old about rape, it was something she could not understand and should not at that age. But they explained that Grant had loved her so much that he had given her some of his blood and became her Papa. He loved her more then the moon and the stars in the sky and nothing ever changed that.

Steffie hugged him. "I love you Papa. I don't care what the scary man said you are my Papa and nothing changes that. Nothing."


	13. moving on

Albus had been sent to Azkaban and Harry and George wanted to focus on their twin boys, the first months of their pregnancy having been marred by all of the trouble. George wanted Harry to finally be able to enjoy being pregnant and not have to worry about anything else. Harry's dad was going to run the infirmary in the fall for him mainly. Harry would only be taking a few weeks of actual paternity leave before and after the twins were born but just when his dad was stuck teaching and there was some need of a healer. George could run his shop from the school and teaching flying did not take too much of his time so he was going to be as hands on with the twins as he could be as well. Harry would be on paternity leave officially till second term when the twins would spend time between the Burrow and with George who only planned on going into the shop a few days a week when the babies were only a few months old. His dad had given him Lofty for the elf had been dedicated beyond words to Harry since he was five, and Lofty and one of the school elves were assigned to the babies as nanny elves while Harry's own school elf would continue to serve him and George.

The family agreed with the boys and when it came time for Harry's birthday the family decided to soften the blow of the baby shower. They knew that Harry hated parties including his birthday party, well except last year when he had been proposed to. They decided to combine the two events to each other since Harry was not about to get out of having either a baby shower or a twenty third birthday party.

Harry knew something was coming but he was not surprised for his family had been too quiet about a birthday. George had said he would whisk his husband away for a weekend so they could avoid the family and a party. They headed for their home on the coast where Harry

George stopped him when he saw the blue balloons every where. "You wanted a normal pregnancy after everything and a baby shower is a part of that Harry."

Severus came and kissed his son on the head. "We combined your birthday and the baby shower together to give you one party only. You have no reason to complain."

Harry was touched really even though he had refused one before, with all the Weasleys, his Dad and Dora with the kids, his Uncles with theirs, the Malfoys and his other friends as well. Hermione and Viktor had recently revealed they were trying for their first and Neville and Luna were just over a month pregnant. Harry who was nearly six months pregnant was definitely glowing and rounded nicely with the twins. Those in his family who had been pregnant complained it was not fair for even with twins he was much smaller then any of them had been. Harry reminded them it was from his quidditch days, having of course had to take the summer off but he would return to the team next summer as he did not plan on retiring yet.

Harry was touched by all of the gifts and looked at George. "Maybe there is some kind of hint here for what our nursery at school and the manor would look like."

Lucius shook his head. "Only those who have kidnapped your nurseries know anything. You will not have any idea until you see them. Edgar was the same."

Harry sunk gratefully into an over padded chair before he was showered with gifts. There were the usual things like strollers and diaper bags and clothes for the babies and toys of all kinds but it was the special items like cradles from his dad and Dora, and beautiful platinum rattles from his Uncles. Lucius and Narcissa had done the nursery at the manor but they had also given the couple baby books. Molly had mad quilts for the twins. His favourite though was inspired by the work he had done with Max and Rory for Damon, and was framed art work done by his four siblings as well as by George's nieces and nephews, ten pictures in all but between the two nurseries there would have been plenty of wall room.

Harry's biggest surprise came from Ginny though it was not only for him and George. "Do I see a ring on you Gin, but two rings?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Blaise and I eloped. We did not want a big wedding and we knew our families would not let us get away without one."

Molly was shocked, the same reaction Blaise and Ginny got from Maria and Carlos, but happy for her daughter. Like Mari though Molly said there would definitely be a reception at least. Ginny laughed and said she had already sworn hr mother in law she could throw a dinner party for them. The couple had gone off for a special trip for their anniversary to Blaise's family home in Milan and while Blaise had only originally intended to propose, they had decided to get married there as well. Thinking of his own wedding and even after just the normal Weasley weddings, Harry knew she had been right, as the Zaibinis tended to go as over board as the Malfoys did.

Harry placed George's hand on his belly. "It seems one of our little boys is trying to tell their Daddy if he wants in bed tonight he better be feeding Papa."

George gently kissed Harry. "I think we can find some of your best food over there on the table you will like. Someone knew your cravings."

Harry watched his husband and realized that he was going to have to start liking birthdays. Last year Bear came running at him with an engagement ring around his neck and now he and his husband were just barely two months way from welcoming their twin boys. Harry had his mind for a moment on his relatives. He had gone back to their neighbourhood to find Steffie and had been thinking of them ever since.

Severus always seemed to know his son's mind and whispered. "When the boys are born and you're stronger, if you still want to go I will take you to confront them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not a full member of staff as he was on partial paternity leave already but he would never have missed the opening Feast especially that year. His first sibling was starting school that year. His Uncles were sure their daughter would be a lion like them and Harry had a feeling they were right about that. Rory was excited about finally being a student. Like Harry she had grown up here at school but being a student was so different. Harry had given her her owl as an IOU for her birthday and she had got a good broom. There was an opening for chaser and seeker on the team and Harry and George both had a feeling she would make the team and be the first person since her honorary big brother to make the starting team their first year.

George placed a hand on his husband's stomach. "I can only imagine when these two start school, like your sis they are related to much of the head table."

Harry laughed for Dora and Sirius were both with their husbands up there. "Our twins are not even born yet and you have them being sorted already. Slow down."

Though he said the words as he watched the students coming in he could not help but think of the little boys as well and knew they would do their daddies proud as well as the rest of the extended family. He knew his dad was joking when he said one of the boys better be a snake but he smiled at the thought though he would like the twins to be in the same house if possible, always imagining them being as close as their daddy and Uncle.

Pretty quickly "Black, Aurora Iris." Was called and Rory came bouncing forward. No one in their family was surprised really when "Gryffindor" was called.


	14. Halloween treasures

Harry and George were lying in the infirmary bed together cradling the twins. Six hours of exhausting labour later, with his dad acting as nurse and Poppy who had com back to deliver the twins as she had been honoured to be asked, and their two healthy little boys had come into the world a day early, born on Halloween. Rory had been happy when she found out he had gone into labour as she had sure enough made seeker for Gryffindor and had a game next weekend. The family was waiting outside, not just the Weasleys and his dad and Dora with the kids but the Blacks and Malfoys as well. But the twins had just finished their first nurse and Harry and his husband were just enjoying some time to bond with their precious sons before the families came down on them. They had been delighted to learn a week ago Ginny was soon not to be the only Weasley without a child as her and Blaise found out they were expecting their first child in July.

George loved watching his husband with the twins as they had nursed for the first time and seeing Harry bonding with the babies. He had laughed when Charlie had said he had been happy to carry Steffie and George should consider carrying the next baby. But seeing Harry and the boys he understood what Charlie said of a bond. Not even on the day they were married had he seen his husband as happy as he was. And he was much the same. Severus was probably nearly as happy, as he had held the babies when he cleaned them up. He and Remus had both been as excited as Molly was about becoming grandparents.

They reluctantly allowed the rest of the family to come in. Remus had been in the room when the twins had come in but with his husband and the kids he was at the head, well after Severus with Dora and their two. Molly and Arthur of course and their kids and the Malfoys were as well.

Harry handed the baby he was holding to Remus as his dad had held them. "This is your first born grandson."

And George handed the other to his parents. "And your second born."

The babies were soon making their rounds and everyone was in love with the two beautiful little boys. They were Harry in his features except for his nose, including his blazing green eyes but they had inherited George's auburn hair and nose. Severus was reminded Harry's gaur had been that color when he was born and had gone chestnut instead but he laughed and assured his son he would be more then happy if they remained red heads. They were both so beautiful and healthy.

George and Harry had both chosen godparents for a son. The old custom was for a brother to be for the first born. The youngest had a traditional set with a couple, choosing Fred and Alicia to be godparents. But Harry had trouble deciding between Draco and Charlie so chose both instead of one with their wife, for the eldest.

Draco looked down at his godson who he was now holding. "What name have you chosen for my beautiful little godson?"

Harry did the introductions with his first born son. "We have chosen the name Flynn Gwydion Snape."

They had decided with the first names to honour the tradition of naming twins in the family, having Gideon and Fabian and then George and Fred. Flynn meant the heir of the redheaded one and since George was red headed and Harry had hints of red it had seemed to fit their little boy. The middle names they decided to honour their families with. Gwydion was taken from Celtic myth to honour the Weasleys.

And Fred who was holding his younger nephew and godson asked. "And this precious little guy?"

George did the honours with their younger son. "And he is Gavin Fabian Snape."

Gavin had been an interesting choice for them but it meant hawk, and reflected the love of flying in both his daddies. Fabian though the name of one of the original twins and George's middle name had been chosen to honour Severus, Remus and even Lucius. Fabian's Latinized form of Fabias came from Roman history as did their names, the name of numerous prominent generals, consuls and leaders. They had wanted their little boys to have their own unique names but till honour the family.

Arthur smiled as they handed the babies back and a photo was taken of the dads and the twins. "Beautiful names for the newest additions to our family."

Harry looked down at Flynn who was back cradled in his arms. "I just hope Molly's prediction of the twins being a handful does not come too true."

Everyone around them laughed at that, for both the Prewett and Weasley twins had been trouble makers as kids but had shown amazing bravery when they got older. The first twins had died in the war but Fred and George had done them proud. And Harry and George thought their twins would continue the tradition as well. Harry kind of hope his precious little boys would be a lot like their Daddy.

Harry looked at his dad and Uncle Moony. "And tomorrow I get to see the nursery the two of you have been working on for us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast the next morning Harry and the twins were released from the wing though they of course had not far to go as their apartments were attached to the infirmary. They were both though happy to be going home to their own rooms, George having stayed with him during the night. But of course they were the most excited to see the nursery. They had been surprised to learn Lucius and his dad and Uncle worked together and the nursery at their home in Kent was made to be n exact duplicate so the twins felt at home in either place.

Harry smiled as they were led into their bedroom first and he saw the cradles next to the bed. "You two are not going to let us get much sleep are you?"

George laughed and kissed him. "Well when you decided to become a healer you would have known you would have sleepless nights."

Harry agreed though being the healer for school meant he did not have as many as most healers. Accidents were not common events at the school thankfully. But he would be more then happy to have to get up and nurse his beautiful little boys. He would not be returning to work full time till January. Harry had been touched to find Halloween cards and candy among the congratulations, laughing as he was reminded that they had missed the Halloween party.

As they moved towards the nursery door Molly smiled. "You know you're in for it, the babies born on Halloween since mine were born on April Fool\s Day."

Harry groaned as he was reminded his little twins were definitely sure to be pranksters now. "Well I am sure they will give their daddy tons of ideas if nothing else."

All other talk was cut off when he saw the nursery. The bookcases along the wall with the door to the main hall and wardrobe among them had been seen as had been the double cribs, rocking chair and the change table but they gazed at the rest. They looked to be in a circus tent, the roof even looking like it was a peeked tent roof. There was a lion tamer with a chair and a lion standing on hind legs, there was an elephant with a rider, there was a bear on roller skates and acrobats and clowns, painted in murals all over the walls, but the mobiles were quidditch theme. There was a rocking hippogriff and a rocking elephant, and a little muggle style lamp run by magic which looked like a dancing monkey on the table next to the rocking chair where there was the babies first picture already framed.

Harry hugged his dad and the others involved with his free arm. "Thank you guys for doing this for us. This room is incredible."

Author note: So the Weasley twins were born on April 1st, fool's day and were pranksters and these two are Halloween babies so might be foreshadowing. Continued the F and G tradition from the other two sets of twins. First names were for the boys, middle names they tried to honour their families a bit

Flynn Gwydion Snape: Flynn (Celtic) heir of the redheaded man, George is a red head and Harry since blood adoption was removed has hints of red in his hair, Gwydion (Welsh) is traditionally meant to man God of magic but the name also comes from Welsh words for trees and woods which makes it a link to the Evans family for Harry's mom but the main choice was for Gwydion comes from a hero of Celtic lore, and has been used as another name of Mordred in Arthurian legend, to honour the Weasley family.

Gavin Fabian Weasley: Gavin (Welsh) means white hawk and was a link to both his daddies who love to fly, Harry a pro seeker and George a flying coach

Fabian (Italian) means bean grower, while was name of Prewett twin and George's middle name it is instead a link to Harry's dad, Uncle Moony and Uncle Luc, as the name, well the Latin version Fabias, comes from Roman history as their names do, the name of a number of powerful politicians and generals


	15. the epilogue

It was a few days before the school year started and Harry and George were in Diagon Alley. The twins were only four so it would be a number of years before they were here for their kid but Steffie was starting school and they had decided to come. Damon was also starting school that year as well. They were to meet the two families at the wand shop. Steffie and Damon were being made to get the boring things as they called robes, books and the apothecary out of the way Harry was proud for his third sibling to be starting school but was just as proud as Steffie. Steffie had got a broom from her dads for her birthday so there was no stopping there but Harry and George had given them both an owl for their birthdays, Steffie as an early birthday gift and Damon as a belated one, and wanted to be there for the choice. Their three were as excited to be coming and they entertained them in the book store and Fred's shop.

Harry and George had been in town for a few days as yesterday had been the second birthday party for Draco and Susan's daughter, the couple stopping at two. Their daughter Lyra Amelia and Harry and George's daughter Diana Sabrina were only six weeks apart in age and inseparable as Harry and Draco had been. Diana's birthday was in September. It had been nice to go to the party and see their friends who were all starting their own families as well.

Damon spotted them first when he came out of the shop. "Look Harry at my wand. It is ten inch ebony with unicorn."

Harry smiled and ruffled his brother's hair with his free hand as he was holding Diana. "Now we just need to make you a lion like me and your cousins."

Severus groaned and made a comment about converting his son but Dora nudged her husband in the ribs and reminded him how proud they were of Harry was a Gryffindor and they would be happy what ever their son was. And Severus definitely agreed with a smile. Harry's attention was soon on Steffie who was showing off her own wand to him which was cherry with a phoenix feather in it.

Suddenly Aberforth appeared and Harry was a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

The man looked at Stephanie who was now with her cousins at a window. "I live down the road. I have come to tell you that my so called brother has died."

It had been over four years since Albus had gone to prison basically a muggle and they had wondered how long it would take him at his age to die. They had not requested to be informed they had moved on. Harry knew Aberforth had been able to retire. He had been rewarded compensation or both false imprisonments as it was also proved the goat stuff was not him, and Lucius had helped arrange a wizarding version of a senior's home for him which was just off Diagon Alley. After all he had suffered even if he had been a younger man, he deserved retirement and to have it easy for the rest of his life.

Aberforth held a little box out and some papers. "I have written a will, I came into the family money after my brother, and Stephanie is the only family I have."

Grant looked at the man. "I know you're not to blame for your brother but Stephanie is a Grant. She knows of her true parentage but she is not a Dumbledore."

Shaking his head Aberforth swore he had no intention of trying to claim her or a place in her life. He knew that she was happy and loved where she was and that she did not need the legacy of her sire. But she was the only family he had in the world and no one else to leave his family money to. He cared about the little girl and was happy to see she was doing so well and had not been hurt by what his brother had tried to do to her.

Charlie let his daughter come over. "Stephanie this is Aberforth, an old family friend. He has a birthday gift for you."

Steffie looked at him. "You're his brother aren't you?" and when Aberforth nodded she added. "Uncle Harry told me about you and said you were a nice man."

She took the gift from him and for a moment they spoke but she headed off with her Uncles for her owl. Aberforth watched her and thought his brother had done one good thing in his life, producing that beautiful little girl, though the horror that had produced her was of course a stain. He was glad that he had been able to speak to her. He knew he had only a few more years left of life if that. Even though the little girl had a blood adoption and she would never be a Dumbledore, Aberforth was glad that the family heritage would go on with an obviously intelligent and amazing young woman as Stephanie.

Author note: Diana Sabrina Snape: Diana (Latin) means heavenly, Roman Goddess of the Hunt, a link to Severus and Remus but is also a name of an asteroid so a connection to the Blacks. Sabrina (Latin) from the river Severin, though the name has an obvious link to Severus, is a Celtic deity and a link to the Weasleys

Lyra Amelia Malfoy: Lyra (Latin) harp or lyre, a constellation to honour his Black roots, Amelia (German) industrious, in honour of Susan's Aunt


	16. update

Author note: I have started a new story called "Lost and Found" I have decided to try my hand at an alternate BWL story. Jaime Potter has just been sorted and Severus Snape arrives as the new potions master with his 'son' Jack in tow. I have never thought to write this kind of story but I have read a number and though I'd give my own spin to one.


End file.
